


One Shots

by Spicy_Salt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Salt/pseuds/Spicy_Salt
Summary: Just a bunch of smutty one shots
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 352





	1. Vibing

Chapter summary:

Trans Bfs Lance & Keith. Keith’s an insecure lil cutie, but Lance has worked through all of it before, so he does everything he can to make Keith comfortable while still getting their rocks off.

******

“I got a present for us, babe.” It slips out...kind of. Not really. Lance has been keeping the secret in for like, two days now and he wants to try it. 

Keith takes a second to register, high and slow and perfect from their smoking session. The hand he had been using to rub slow, heavy circles on himself stalls and then stops all together. “What is it?” 

“So...I know you’re still not ready for touching yet.” Lance gets it. He does. He’s been in the exact same position before, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t also dying to drown himself in Keith’s cum. “But I thought this might be somethin’ we could try...if you want to.” 

Keith blinks slowly when Lance fishes the new vibrator out of his bedside table and presents it to him. “I thought it’d be cool to like, use it together or something?” 

Man, Keith’s really not giving him much to go on over there, aside from mild confusion. That’s fine. Lance can lean back down to resume their makeout session, he can get Keith snapping out of it, whatever ‘it’ is, and kissing him back. He can trail a line of kisses down Keith's neck and ask it. 

“What you thinkin’, baby?”

Keith's low hum of recognition sends shivers down Lance’s spine, as does the hand that starts to card absentmindedly through his hair. “Yeah, lets try it.” 

_Fuuuuck_ yes. 

“Can I take these off?” He tugs at the waistband of Keiths boxer briefs. It’s nothing new for them, but Keith’s still shy. So shy, and cute, and self conscious and Lance just wants to scoop him up and tell him how sexy he is until there’s not a corner in his mind left for those insecurities to hide. Wishes Keith could see himself through Lances eyes, because he’d never be self conscious again. But it’s a slow process, and it takes time, and Lance knows that first hand. 

But he gets the dazed little “mhm.” Gets it more often than not now, so that’s progress. 

And he doesn’t linger when he’s done peeling the fabric from Keith’s legs, as much as every inch of him wants to, he returns to Keiths lips for another slow, hazy kiss. Can’t help the smile that forces its way out of him at the greedy little hands pulling at his shirt. Helps them in their task of getting it off of him and onto the floor, and stands up afterwards so his underwear can join it. 

The eyes tracking him don’t go unnoticed, stoke a small fire in his chest every time they stare; Keith _loves_ to watch. Loves to trace his fingers over the scars on Lances chest with wide, attentive eyes. Keeps his hands glued to Lance’s hips while he lines up the vibe between them. 

“Ready?” Lance checks, waits for the little nod of approval and then starts them up on the lowest setting. It’s not much, but its got his eyes fluttering closed and Keith’s voice hitching cutely beneath him. “Good?” 

“Mm..good…” God, Keith’s so hot. 

“God, you’re so hot.” 

It has that soft little smile forming on Keith’s lips, eyelids dropping when Lance gives an experimental grind against the vibe between their legs. 

“You’re so hot, too.” It’s mumbled and heated and the most adorably honest shit Lance has ever heard in his life. 

“Thanks baby...you good if I turn it up a bit?” 

“mmhmmm-MM!” 

Hoo fuck that sure is a jump in intensity. 

“Hh..oh..kay-” Lance forces himself to keep his eyes open, watches for Keiths reaction, fuck he’s cute. Fuck he’s _really_ cute when Lance starts up a gentle grind, eyes squeezed shut and mouth dropped open. 

Lance slides the fingers of his hand that isn’t keeping the vibe in place between one of Keiths, egging him to let go of the bedsheets he’d been white knuckling in an effort not to make a sound. 

“Still good?” 

“Mmm..mhmmm-” Keith shuts his mouth for that one, lips in a tight line holding back sounds Lance would kill a man to hear. 

“You’re ss..hhmm..so fuckin sexy, Keith.” 

That one gets his eyes open, glossed over but focused at the same time. It’s got him holding that eye contact while he slides the hand still intertwined with Lances under his shirt and over his chest, pressing Lances palm down onto himself. 

Lance hopes it’s an invitation because otherwise it’d be downright mean to expect him not to squeeze the soft, plump skin under his fingers. Doesn’t even realize he’s done it until it’s got Keith letting out a heavy, steadying exhale. Waits for those glossy eyes to look back up at him in anticipation before he does it again, rubbing Keith’s nipple between his first two fingers.

Damn, if he thought Keith looked fucked out before, he’s all the way _gone_ now, eyes blinking quickly before fluttering closed, hips meeting Lances pace in a grind of his own that's finally got his voice gasping out, low and scratchy but starting to pitch up and it’s the hottest shit Lance has ever heard in his 22 years of life. 

He’s not sure if it’s the sight of Keith, the sound of his voice, the heavy grind, or the soft flesh pooling between his fingers on Keith’s chest, but he can feel himself starting to throb where the vibe works against him. 

“Yhh-you close, baby?” He doesn’t want to come first he doesn’t want to come first hedoesn’twanttocomefirst but at the rate he’s going he doesn’t have long to get Keith off, too. 

“Hnn- almostthere-fuck-” 

He guesses it’s now or never. Clicks the vibe to the highest setting and _immediately_ feels it tipping him over, but it must be doing the same for Keith because his eyes shoot open in surprised pleasure, voice hitching and then catching and _fuck Lance needs to see this_. 

Doesn’t want to miss the way Keith shuts his eyes once he realizes what happened and claws at the arm that Lance is holding the vibe in place with so that he can pull himself even closer into it. 

Both of them are grinding _so fucking hard_ and Lance is absolutely _sopping_ wet but when Keith stutters against the toy and digs his nails into Lances arm, Lance feels his chest pounding, lungs catching, heat overflowing and he can already tell he’s drenched the mattress through the bedsheets but _fuck it’s so worth it if he gets to come with Keith._

For a moment neither of them can rip away from the vibe but Keith feels it first, the sting of overstimulation. “Fffuck, _Lance turn it off pleaseturnitoff-”_

Even when he’s soaked and stinging, Keith is still so fucking polite it melts Lance’s heart, fills him with guilt, makes him feel like he’s torturing the poor dude. But he scrambles to click the vibe off, slipping it out from between them and tossing it to the side like it’s on fire. 

“Fuck, sorry, shit, sorry, you okay?” 

Keith squeezes his thighs together and pulls his knees into his chest but nods through a clenched jaw. 

“Sorry, baby,” Lance keeps going, planting soft kisses between his apologies until Keith cracks a smile with one of his eyerolls. 

“OhmyGod I’m okay,” he chuckles, bringing his knees back down. 

“Well s’cuse me for wanting to make sure I didn’t accidentally give you nerve damage.” He can’t even put on the indignant act, smiling through it the whole way.

“Definitely don’t think you did that.” The grin he gets back is cute. But Keith’s always cute. 

“So we like the vibe then?” 

“We like the vibe.” 

  
  



	2. Galtean Klance at a Fancy Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s heat hits him at the worst time - a politically important ball - but as much as Lance loves to tease, he loves to fuck his boyfriend more. 
> 
> (I don’t think this is ABO but Keith does a few Cat Things bc he’s galra)

Lance loves dick. More specifically, he loves Keith's dick. Even more specifically, he loves getting fucked out of his mind by Keith's dick.

He loves feeling small next to his giant Galra boyfriend. He loves when large clawed hands hold his hips in place so Keith can dick him down and punch those desperate breathy moans out of him that he's more than happy to give because he knows how hard Keith works for them. 

He loves it so _so_ much when Keith bares his teeth and flutters his eyes closed and grunts into Lance's shoulder and fills him up before he can even come down from his own orgasm.

Lance _loves_ getting fucked.

But even more than that, he loves reducing Keith to a whiny, dripping, needy mess. 

It's not all the time, and it's not anything Lance can ever prepare for, because it always hits them unexpectedly. It doesn't care if they're in a meeting or combat training or trying to uphold dignified, regal personas at a politically significant ball. 

It definitely doesn't care that Keith's claws tear his expensive tailcoat before they sneak away to indulge in their guest room.

Because indulging is the only option.

By now they're both well aware that Keith can't conduct himself when he's in heat. It starts with his eyes - glowing deeper than usual and sporting huge blown out pupils that only Lance notices. 

Then he gets fidgety. He flexes his claws and pulls at his neck cloth and flicks his tail back and forth until it gets Lance's attention, because it's coming. It's a warning. 

It means they don't have much time before he starts to overheat. It means if they don't come up with an excuse to leave now, he'll be panting and twitchy and aching before the court.

But Lance is more than adept at navigating the formalities of high society. He excuses them with grace and poise and some comedically double entendre bullshit about alternative duties that need attending to. 

And once they've been excused, Lance may or may not (but definitely does) enjoy taking his sweet time with their goodbyes. Watches with expertly masked amusement while Keith struggles to keep his posture proper, nails digging into his palms where they're folded politely behind his back. His formal nod to the ambassador's daughter is just a bit too curt, even with the handsome little smile he offers. 

But it's so so so worth it once they're alone. Keith barely waits for the extravagant doors to close behind them to rip at his neck cloth, tearing it off and throwing it in Lance's smug face. 

"Fucker." 

He deserves it.

But it's only so often that he holds all the cards, and Keith can bet his now unbuttoned tailcoat that Lance will milk it for all it's worth. 

Their room is only a few spacious doors down, but the walk there is the longest two minutes of Keith's life, judging by how many times he huffs out those cute impatient growls. 

It's not time wasted, though. He rips at his fancy constricting outfit all the way there. Piles his jacket and his vest and the red ribbon in his hair that he absolutely hates into Lance's waiting hands so that by the time they reach their quarters, all Lance has to do is drop Keith's clothes to the floor and watch him tear at where his dress shirt is tucked into his pants. 

Keith always gets them naked in record time when he's like this. Has ruined more than a few of Lance's favourite shirts in the process, and tonight's no different. 

He happily kisses the 600 drocas worth of fine formal wear goodbye once Keith's claws reach him. 

They're always careful, never break his skin, but the vigor Keith mauls him with would fool anyone into thinking otherwise.

He _looks_ like he's angry, _looks_ like he's a split second away from drawing blood and taking a bite out of Lance's neck - and with their notable size difference it _looks_ like Lance should be far more afraid, but Keith is a _kitten._

He strips Lance down to his underwear with impatient hunger, sinks fanged teeth into his shoulder oh so gently, but when Lance tugs on the velvety soft fur at the back of his neck, Keith whines. 

He whines, releases his teeth, and raises his hands beside him in a show of innocence. 

Lance can see how hard it is - how hard _Keith_ is. He can see the struggle and the heavy heated panting and the half lidded eyes that are practically begging him to 'fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme' like it's some sort of challenge.

Like Lance isn't enjoying every second of it. 

"Get on the bed for me, kitten." 

Like ordering his big, scary, stud of a boyfriend around doesn't _absolutely_ get him tripping on the power rush. 

Because Keith listens. Follows orders without question when he's in heat. Knows fighting it will only result in slow, torturous teasing for him. 

So he backs away and crawls onto the extravagant king sized bed. Buries his face into the absurdly fluffy duvet and sticks his ass in the air for Lance to admire. Sways his tail back and forth invitingly. Shifts a little so he can shoot Lance the most sinfully desperate fuck me eyes over his shoulder. 

And who is Lance to deny him?

He might play up the dom card when he tops but he's just a man. Just an infatuated man being beckoned over by his insatiable boyfriend to fuck him senseless. 

Just the sight of it, the warm amber glow of Keith's eyes underneath the shadow of his bangs has Lance's marks lighting up.

It has him hard and flickering bright blue while he knees into place and palms at Keith's ass. 

He doesn't even mean to drag it out - is genuinely entranced until Keith growls out a low and whiny "Laaance." 

It gets him with the program, gets him lining up and pushing in where Keith is hot and wet and waiting for him. Gets his mouth dropping open and his eyelids threatening to fall and his marks flashing bright white blue before mellowing out. 

Because nothing pulls him in and squeezes around him and warms him up like Keith does. Nobody grinds back, hungry and needy, just to make _extra_ sure he bottoms out like Keith does. 

Fuuuuck Keith is nirvana. 

He's swaying his tail over Lance's chest and lowering his ears into submission when Lance finally starts to roll his hips.

It's not fast enough - he knows it's not fast enough but that's part of the build up. That's what earns him those breathy impatient whines when Keith starts to buck his hips back and fuck himself on Lance's cock. 

And Lance can't pass up an opportunity like this.

He can't resist wrapping that velvet purple tail over his forearm and gripping the base so he can pull Keith's ass flush against him. Keeps it tight and close where he's not allowed to move because _Lance_ is doing the fucking tonight, thank you very much. 

  
  


"Needy, needy, needy.” He emphasizes each word with a thrust. Snaps his hips hard and deep like he knows Keith is craving. Pities the way he's so quick to claw at the bed sheets and drop his mouth open in anticipation before he realizes that’s all he gets. 

Because Lance is a tease. A horrible, horrible tease, but he loves it. Loves the disappointed, fucked off, downright _angry_ look he gets when he returns to that slow rolling grind. 

Savors the deep sexy rumble that starts up in the back of Keith’s throat because he’s growling. 

He's fucking _growling_ at Lance - digging his nails into the bedsheets until they tear while the dark fur on the back of his neck raises. 

And if Lance didn't know how much of a softie his boyfriend really is, he'd be terrified. But instead he's huffing out a laugh of amused disbelief. 

"Don't growl at me." 

Keith growls at him. 

Bares his canines and locks eyes over his shoulder, hungry and challenging and bristling.

"Trust me, kitty, you don't wanna growl right now." 

He tugs at the base of Keith's tail as a warning, pulls his ass impossibly tighter onto his dick, gets those pretty glowing eyes fluttering shut. 

"Fuck-then _fuckmealready-_ " The sweet thing, he's _aching_ . He's kneading at the bedsheets and trying trying _trying_ to buck his hips but Lance doesn't let them move. 

"Mm, can't hear you when you mumble, darling." 

Lance is terrible. 

He's terrible he's so so terrible, but the thick steadying swallow Keith forces out is too cute. The way he flexes his jaw in self-restraint is too hot.

"Please fuck me." It's as proper and polite as can be expected of him. Still husky with the remnants of that growl but he's trying _so_ hard - how could Lance deny him? 

"There we go," he can't help the smug grin when he finally gives his kitten what he wants. "Was that so hard?"

Fuck, he's so glad Keith is into this. 

Because they both know the teasing is worth it. Both are more than familiar with how much faster Keith starts gasping out and kneading his claws and distractedly licking at the bedsheets when he has to beg for it. 

It makes it all the more rewarding when Lance straightens up and holds those purple hips steady while he fucks like his life depends on it. 

It's a good thing too, because Lance struggles to last. Always has a hard time finishing Keith off first, but who could blame him? 

Who could resist chasing after that swirling heat when they've got the sexiest Galra general in the universe doubled over in a hot, wet, puddle of ecstasy beneath them? 

Lance is a weak man. Knows he shouldn't because it always tips him over but he can't resist leaning forward, smoothing a hand up the small of Keith's pretty, muscular back while he uses his grip at the base of that twitching tail to pull his ass up. 

Stretches him as far as he can, spine arched and velvet fur bristling where his tail meets smooth, glistening skin. Opens him up for Lance to angle his hips and hit Keith’s sweet spot where he knows it's throbbing. 

Fuck fuck fuck this is such a double edged sword. Keith goes silent beneath him, tense and flexing every muscle in his body, mouth opening wider and eyes rolling closed - fucking _squeezing_ around Lance. He pulls him in and makes it nearly impossible to keep it together - but he _has_ to. 

Can't get away with as much teasing as he likes if he cums first. Keeps it at bay with sheer willpower, swallowing down the heat, repressing his fluttering marks even though they're lighting up the room. 

"Ffffuck-" he can't reach. Needs Keith to do it. "Touch yourself, baby, touchyourselfforme." 

C'mon c'mon c'mon. 

Keith does as he's told. Releases the bed sheets with one of his hands to stroke himself to the rhythm Lance's hips set. 

C'mon c'mon. 

He's choking out incoherent gasps now, short and quick and nearly there, Lance can tell. Just a little more. 

"C'mon, kitten." 

He's tight he's tight he's tight.

"C'mon, Keith." 

He's doubling up, hips stuttering like they can't decide if they want to grind against Lance's dick or rut into his hand. 

"C'monc'monc'mon, cumformebaby-" 

And he does. Grace's Lance's ears with that tell tale husky whine he loves more than anything. Hugs his dick nice and warm and wet and tight for Lance to give in. 

To fucking _finally_ close his eyes and let himself light up. It's searing blue heat, it's waves lapping at the shore, it's pulsing relentless pleasure. 

It's Keith melting into the mattress when Lance opens his eyes again. It's that soft velvet tail twitching in his clenched fist and pretty purple shoulder blades flexing while Keith catches his breath with deep scratchy gasps. 

Lance can barely breathe, himself - shaking and a little bit dizzy when he pulls out and watches the blue and white marbled cum pool between Keith's legs. 

It's hot. Fuck, he always forgets how hot that is. 

"S...sorry for teasing...." Not really. He says it with a breathless cheeky smile. 

Gets a groan from where Keith's face is smothered in the pillow.

"M'gunna fuck you outta your mind when we get home." 

"Is that supposed to be a punishment?" 

Keith turns, just enough for Lance to see the devilish, playful grin he's sporting when he replies, low and husky. "It's a promise."   
  
  


Heres some smutty art (more nsfw stuff on my patreon!)


	3. Everythings Gunna be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Keith gets his dicc sucked for the first time after having bottom surgery

On the way home from the surgery, Keith cried.

High on painkillers in the back seat of Shiro's car, and slurring his words into Lance's chest where he'd decided to smother his face, he cried for too many reasons. Reasons that didn't even make sense to him. _So_ much didn't make sense to him in that moment, except for Lance.

The familiar smell of his cologne, the sturdy arms hugging him close, the fingers brushing his hair back so that warm lips could kiss his forehead - it all made sense.

Gave him the comfort and safety he needed to hitch his breath and let the tears fall.

He was ecstatic and nervous and worried and relieved all at the same time, wanted to express himself but didn't know how. 

"L..ance." He had nothing to say, but blubbered out nonetheless.

The thumb rubbing up and down his arm stilled, the lips pressed to his forehead broke away to speak - soft and comforting and everything he didn't know he needed to hear. 

"You're gunna be okay, baby. Everything's gunna be okay."

It washed over Keith like honey - warm and calm and sweet. Said with a sureness that gave him no choice but to believe it. 

He didn't have a response, but his tears stopped falling.

~~~

The recovery was rough. Grumpy didn’t even begin to cut it - Keith was downright _w_ _etched_ for the two weeks he wasn’t allowed to do anything except heal. He was bitchy and rude and accidentally snapped at Lance’s sweet, soothing voice on more than one occasion because he was _tired_. 

Tired of his bed, tired of the catheter, tired of showering in bandages and plastic that weren’t allowed to get wet. Tired of being a dick to Lance - who stayed nothing but understanding and respectful throughout the whole ordeal. 

But all of that was a cakewalk compared to the pain. It became the norm for him to wake up in a cold sweat, growing increasingly uncomfortable until he was whimpering at the throbbing, searing hellfire. He felt bad pushing Lance’s comforting hands off of him, but he couldn’t stand being touched when his whole body was shivering and burning at the same time.

Weening himself off the meds was torture. The lack of sleep was torture. Not being able to cuddle with Lance was torture. Wondering if it was all going to be worth it was _torture_.

Even when the bandages came off and he could pee normally again, Keith didn’t look at it right away. He’d never been more nervous about anything in his life. What if it wasn’t... _pretty?_ What if he regretted it? What if Lance didn’t like it even though he’d reassured Keith time and time again that he’d be attracted to him no matter what? 

He didn’t even let Lance in the room when he dropped his pants for the first time. Made him wait outside the closed door for the ten whole minutes it took Keith to psyche himself up in front of the mirror. 

But when he finally _did_ work up the courage - when he shimmied his pants off just enough to look down at himself - when he closed his eyes and opened them again to face his reflection - he felt a weight lifting that he never even realized he’d been carrying.

He swallowed. 

Blinked. 

Let his pants fall to the floor. 

Felt his lips curving up.

Fucking _laughed -_ stifled and under his breath, but it was the first time he’d smiled since the surgery. 

It wasn’t big. It couldn’t cum or piss or get hard, but it was _his._

“Come in,” he instructed, voice cracking and just loud enough for Lance to hear because Keith was having a _Moment_ and he wanted Lance to have it with him before it was over. 

The door opened behind him, Lance’s reflection coming into focus while gentle fingers snaked around Keith’s chest in a hug. He watched with tight lungs and a full, pounding heart as Lance’s chin hooked over his shoulder to admire his dick in the mirror - smile spreading quickly, eyes darting up to meet the reflection of Keith’s with a huff of impressed appreciation. “It looks _amazing_.” 

It was genuine and excited and made him tear up a bit when the arms wrapped around his torso squeezed him tighter. “Baby, it looks _amazing_!” 

Giddy smile glued to his face, Keith kissed the two weeks of grumpy, angsty tension goodbye. “I like it.” 

And for the first time in his life, being praised didn’t stir up any sourness in the pit of his stomach to sully the sweet. For the first time, he wasn’t ashamed to be admired. “I really like it.”

~~~

After nearly two months of the most physically and mentally exhausting emotional roller coaster Keith’s ever experienced, the doctor gave him the go ahead. 

The drive home was the longest of his life - of Lance’s too judging by how quickly his knee bobbed up and down at every single red light. They barely got past the front door by the time their mouths crashed against each other. 

It wasn’t just hungry - it was _starving_ . It was pent up heat, impatient hands stripping their clothes as they stumbled to the bedroom. It was _rough_ , greedy, so much contrast to the gentle, tender carefulness Lance had been handling him with for weeks. 

Keith’s back hit the wall of their bedroom with a thud as Lance crowded up against him and worked at his belt buckle, trailing sloppy kisses from his mouth to his neck. 

“Please tell me I get to suck your dick.” _Fuuck,_ Keith didn’t realize how much he missed that husky, breathless dirty talk. 

Didn’t realize how much hotter it would be now that the weight of dysphoria didn’t plague his self confidence. 

Because Lance had called it a dick before the surgery - had meticulously avoided afab language as per Keith’s request, but it hit a bit different now. Felt less performative. Got Keith wet and moaning at the hand that slipped in between his jeans and his underwear to grab a handful of his junk - _hoooh fuck he hasn’t been touched there in weeks and it’s heaven._

_“Uuuhuhh o_ hmy _god yes_.” 

Lance let out a little huff of a chuckle against Keith’s neck before he pulled his hand back and let himself be shoved onto the bed - shirtless and smirking playfully and tenting his pants as he bounced and settled on the mattress. A sight for sore fucking eyes. A taste for sore lips, too, Keith discovered as he kneeled over Lance’s legs and kissed up his body. 

He nearly forgot how deliciously Lance moaned when he got his nipples played with. Good _God_ , that voice was desperate and low and _so so so_ deprived. Tempted Keith to linger, to kiss hickies into Lance’s chest until he begged to be touched - but Lance had other plans. 

Pulled Keith up to his mouth to make out a bit more and then began to flip them over. Left his own trail of love marks on the way down to Keith’s already unbuckled pants so he could peel them off and tease wet, open mouthed kisses against red boxer briefs. 

The fingers that came to tug at his waistband were slow. Not hesitant, just patient. Gave Keith ample time to stop them if he wanted to, but he didn’t. Couldn’t fucking _wait_ to be rid of them, if he’s being honest. Lifted his hips up to help Lance strip him down - naked and wet and waiting while Lance trailed appreciative kisses up the inside of his thighs. 

“Talk to me, okay baby?” He instructed from where he sucked an easy bruise into Keith's skin, sweet puppy dog eyes looking up at him. “Tell me how you’re feeling.” 

Keith was already _feeling_ light headed - was fucking _throbbing_ where Lance was still denying him attention. “Feelin’ like I want your mouth on my dick.” 

_Oh,_ that’s fun to say. 

Lance let out another one of those low chuckles, smile sweet and deadly against Keith’s thigh. He didn’t say anything more, didn’t need to with how he started to tease his tongue feather light against slick heat. It was barely anything, but it got Keith’s breath hitching in his throat. Got his hips rolling into it at the sight. 

Because when Lance got to the base of his shaft, he kept licking up where he’d normally start circling his tongue. But this time he dragged all the way up, soft and dramatic and suddenly extremely patient now that he had something to savor. Pushed a little harder against the head so that Keith’s dick bounced back once he flicked his tongue off the end. 

It sent a tingle up Keith’s spine. Got him letting out a shaky exhale at the familiar but slightly altered heat swirling, pulsing in his dick. He felt like he was living some fantasy, something he’d dreamt but never thought he’d get to have. 

Lance dipped his head back down once he finished the initial taste, nuzzling in close and kissing around Keith’s heat while indulgent eyes fluttered closed. “Uuugh I missed tasting you so bad.” It was muffled over where he’d shoved his face closer to get a lick inside. “So…fuckin’sweet…” He spoke in between hot kisses, making out with Keith's soft, hungry, neglected junk. 

Worked his way back up to the small, aching dick Keith was absolutely desperate for him to play with. And play with it he did. Gave it a couple more of those tortuously soft licks, got it swollen and pulsing before locking eyes with Keith and swallowing it down. 

"Uu-oh my - _woahhat the fuck,"_ as if the sight wasn't enough, the feeling sent Keith reeling. He wasn't sure if it was because of the surgery, Lance's skill, or merely that it had been _so fucking long_ since he'd cum, but it was fucking _amazing._

It was warmth all around him, sucking him in and circling over him at the same time. Lance made sure to catch the flat of his tongue on the tip with every bob of his head, made sure to give every millimeter the attention it needed. Made sure to hold Keith's eye contact as he watched his first ever blowjob with heated wonder.

After a good few passes of his mouth, Lance popped off with a sloppy suck, kitten licking the tip and then closing his eyes to place a soft, loving kiss on it. 

"You like it like that?" It was a genuine question, wasn't meant to tease, but his smile was the picture of mischief. 

Keith's eyelids fluttered, closing briefly so he could push the back of his head into the pillow and whine in appreciation. "Mhmmm." 

"You wanna c'mere and play with it?" 

That got his eyes opening again, blinking down to where Lance had stuck his tongue out for Keith to do as he pleased. It was hot as hell, filled him with excited confidence as he took his dick in his own hand and shimmied his hips down to press the tip against the flat of Lance's tongue. 

It sent another jolt of tingling pleasure through him. Got his toes curling a bit when he did it again. Watched with heavy, hooded eyelids where Lance let him rub and roll and slap his dick experimentally until he decided -

"Can you suck it again?" 

Lance clearly couldn't help the smile spreading over his lips. “With pleasure.” 

He started right where he'd left off, bobbing his head and rolling his tongue in a way that felt new and consuming, but reliable. Those auburn puppy dog eyes closed to focus on his work, but he'd glance up now and again, checking in, slurping up to kiss the tip, down the shaft, and then he'd go back to sucking. 

He built Keith up slowly, steadily, unhurried and savoring the experience, until Keith caved and asked for it. 

"F...fingers…." 

Lance knew what it meant. Got right down to business trailing a hand underneath his mouth and teasing circles around Keith's wet heat. Dipped a finger in, shallow and gentle. Dipped two in the second time - a little deeper. Pulled them out and waited for Keith's hips to start rolling impatiently before he buried them, _all_ the way in. Stroked them up to press against Keith’s sweet spot, hard and slow and sending a shockwave through his body. 

Waited for Keith's stuttery, deep inhale to die down with a couple short hitches before he did it again. And again. And again and again andagain _andagain-_

He started up a rhythm, hooking his fingers up nice and quick, bobbing his head to match the pace until Keith's breathy gasps got caught in his throat. He knew he was close, Lance knew he was close, kept his hand and his mouth working away while Keith's fingers tangled desperately in his hair. 

He could feel it building up and building up and starting to overflow, pulsing dick, hungry heat, and then it hit him. It hit him _hard._

It washed over him like waves lapping at the shore - hips stuttering, heat pulling Lance's fingers in, dick throbbing against his tongue while Keith squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his mouth open, every muscle in his body on fire as he gushed over Lance's fingers. _Fuck_ he was glad he could still do that. 

Lance fucked him through it - sucked him through it. Didn’t stop until Keith was pushing his head away and going limp- the white flag. Even then, Lance didn’t want to leave. Kept his face buried between Keith’s legs so he could pass his tongue slow and chill where he was still leaking cum. Slurped it up like it was his last meal on earth and then trailed wet kisses all the way up to Keith’s mouth. 

For a moment they just hugged. And breathed. Held onto each other simply because they didn’t want to let go. 

“So?” Lance asked from where his face was smothered in the pillow beside Keith’s head. “Do I suck good dick or do I suck good dick?” 

Keith huffed a laugh. “You suck good dick.” Not that he didn’t already know that. 

He could hear the smile in Lance’s voice when he replied. “Good, cause that was fucking delicious.”


	4. Dream Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is horny, Keith is sleepy, and Lance gets his way.  
> Trans Lance (no afab language)

Let it be known, Lance loves his boyfriend. Loves him more than life itself.

But he also _knows_ his boyfriend. Knows that he's had a long, exhausting week. Knows he's been asleep for a good hour now judging by his shallow, even breathing. And he knows that Keith would definitely _not_ appreciate being woken up at three in the morning just because Lance needs some dick.

Lance knows he's on his own tonight, so he supposes getting off _beside_ Keith is at least better than getting off alone. 

Because he can press his ass back into Keith's adorably hard dick while he slips a couple fingers down his stomach and through his folds. 

And he can guide the hand that's gone limp around his torso up to his lips so he can suck a couple callused, salty fingers into his mouth as he starts to rub slow, teasing circles between his legs. 

Lance doesn't need much. He's self-sufficient enough, but if the option is there then of _course_ he's going to play with his man as much as he deems morally sound. 

He's going to suck on those fingers and pretend they're the dick that's currently sandwiched between his ass cheeks, close and perfect for him to grind back on through sweatpants and underwear. 

He's going to rub himself in circles until he gets sloppy and needy and then he's going to guide Keith's wet, limp fingers down to replace his own. He's going to press them against himself and hold them so tight he can feel the rough calluses from Keith's guitar strings where he's absolutely throbbing.

At first he thinks he imagines it, wants it bad enough that he convinces himself it's happening, but then definitively, tangibly, Keith's hips start to roll with his. 

It's so so slow, subconscious and asleep, but it's hotter than anything Lance could have imagined. Because Keith is - he's - he's dry humping Lance in his sleep. His fingers are twitching where Lance has them trapped between his legs and his hips are picking up speed, sporadic and uneven but gaining enthusiasm by the second. 

It's enough to get Lance cumming, if he wanted to. Could absolutely get himself off with a few all-in, heavy grinds against those fingers, but he doesn't, because Keith is moaning. 

He's _moaning_ , dreamy and weak where his face is nuzzled in Lance's neck and it's the most endearing thing he's ever heard. Has a giddy little smile spreading across his lips in spite of himself. _Fuck_ he loves Keith so much. 

"Lanss…" 

_Fucking shit that's the cutest thing in the world._

Keith mumbles it with a little shift. Sniffles into the pillow and bunches his shoulders up and stutters his hips against Lance's ass before repeating, intentionally this time; "Lance…?" 

His voice changes between sleep and consciousness. Drops a few octaves, regains that sandpaper texture Lance gets high off of. 

He turns his head to the side, not far enough to look behind him, but enough for Keith to know he's being addressed. 

"Hey, baby…" It's as soft as can be. Even softer than he intended. Still has that adoring smile stuck on his face. "Hope you don't mind, I borrowed this-" 

He emphasizes it with a heavy grind against Keith's fingers. Melts at the sweet, confused little whine it draws out of his baby. 

Keith's response is laggy. Still half asleep, no doubt processing everything. But then the puzzle pieces click into place. Then, Keith is letting out another inaudible mumble of a groan as he starts to stiffen his fingers up and rub Lance over with intention. 

And Lance is already so fucking close - but the sweet transition - the way Keith's fingers move on their own, like it's second nature, like they're three steps ahead of his brain - the surprise tips him over almost immediately. 

Has his mouth dropping open on a deep inhale and sighing a drawn out moan while Keith rubs him through it, hips stuck in their lazy rolling grind against his ass. 

"Huuuuhhh, _ffuck-"_

_Sweet sweet sweet satisfaction._

And then he's finished. Soaked and pulsing with heavy, lingering aftershocks that Keith's fingers brush over, feather light, until they come to grab lightly at his hip. 

Pull Lance even closer for his dick to stutter against - breath getting heavier with each open-mouthed inhale and Lance didn't even notice he was close until he hears the strangled, adorable moan behind him - feels the pulsing, warm, sticky wetness between them. Makes sure to pop his ass out for it, gives Keith everything he needs to rut against until he's done. 

Waits for that grip to loosen on his thigh before sitting up a little and smiling softly down at where his sweet, tired baby is panting lightly into the pillow, eyes blinking blearily up at him before dropping closed again. 

"Luvyou…" its so tired, so honest and sweet and accompanied by a little squeeze to his wrist before Keith's hand falls to the mattress, limp again. 

Lance is a grinning idiot as he plants a soft, feather light smooch to Keith's cheek. 

"Love you too, sweetheart." 

After taking a moment to appreciate everything about everything, he moves quietly. Strips the sticky sweatpants off of Keith and wipes him down with the spare toilet paper they keep in the room for this exact purpose. 

Cleans himself up a little, too, before crawling back in bed, snuggling under the sheets and scootching himself back into his big spoon when Keith's arm lifts to invite him in before wrapping heavy and secure around his waist once more.

Lance _loves_ his boyfriend. 


	5. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New relationship Klance, Keith swallows when he blows Lance, but can't help noticing the disappointed look on Lances face when he does. 
> 
> Keith gives lots of head, and Lance is a bit of a cumslut-enthusiast

The first time Keith blows Lance, he swallows. Feels that hot, wet, tangy warmth hitting the back of his mouth and drinks it in without hesitation - loves feeling it slide down his throat, warm and slick and  _ Lance _ . But when he blinks up, all heavy eyelids and sexy tongue licking his lips, Lance almost looks...disappointed. 

Definitely not unsatisfied, just briefly, momentarily disappointed. But then he’s snapping out of it and pulling Keith into his lap with a kiss and a sweet little “thanks hot stuff,” that gets mumbled into Keith’s neck. 

“Welcome….” 

Keith doesn’t read too much into it, maybe it’s just Lance's post-cum face. 

The second time, Keith kisses down Lances stomach, high and stupid and over sensitive. Gets him carding fingers through Keith’s hair and bucking his hips up into it while he moans out every manner of horny, encouraging swears. And Keith  _ knows  _ he does a good job because lance cums faster than Keith’s ever gotten someone off before with a strangled little “what the  _ fuuh-”  _

But when Keith swallows and makes eye contact again, sure enough, there’s that hint of disappointment. It’s brief and subtle like it was before, but Keith catches it plain as day. Can’t get it out of his head even when he’s got three of Lances fingers fucking a heady orgasm out of him ten minutes later. 

The third time he gives Lance head, Keith doesn’t swallow. Not right away, at least. On his knees in the bar’s single occupant bathroom, he holds Lance’s load in his mouth, tilts his head up to make eye contact with that sweet, lazy smile and makes a show of drinking it down. Waits for the disappointment to flash over Lance’s face like he was almost certain it would - and it does, not as quick and subtle this time. 

Has Lance’s brows knitting together, eyes closing while he leans his head against the wall with a subdued whine. It’s cute, honestly. 

Keith doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t press it when Lance pulls himself together and flips them over so he can eat Keith’s ass. 

But the next time he blows Lance, Keith doesn’t swallow. 

He sits back between Lance’s legs once he’s got a mouthful of jizz and waits. Doesn’t particularly know what he’s waiting  _ for,  _ but he’s going to find out what Lance wants one way or another. 

This time, when Lance’s eyes flutter open and come to settle on Keith, that sour flash of disappointment is replaced by enticed interest. Lance is hesitant, beats around the bush with it as he cards a hand through Keith’s hair, drops it to graze his thumb along his jawline until he’s holding it steady. 

He doesn’t look nervous, but he’s tentative, running teeth over his bottom lip before brushing that thumb across Keith’s mouth again. 

“Can I see?” He asks quiet and low, barely more than a whisper. 

And when Keith parts his lips, when the hot liquid warmth dribbles out of his mouth and pools around his tongue, when lance’s gaze goes dark, entranced, thumb smearing a wet streak across Keith’s cheek while he watches with undivided attention - that’s when it clicks. 

That’s when Keith realizes all the opportunities he’s missed until now, because he can see how crazy it drives Lance to watch his tongue roll in the sticky, creamy mess. He can see the way Lance’s eyelids flutter when Keith takes a couple of his own fingers into his mouth and coats them in a nice, thick layer of cum so he can reach behind and slick himself up with it. 

“Fuhck-” Lance sounds anything  _ but _ disappointed, now. He’s taking everything in like it’s fine art, licking his lips when Keith sucks a couple of those long, thin fingers into his mouth and swallows around them where he makes sure Lance can feel his load sliding down Keith’s throat. 

That night, Keith gets dicked down more enthusiastically than he’s ever been before. Feels sexier than he ever has because Lance fucks him like he can’t help himself. And Keith is determined never to let that disappointment cross Lance’s face again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I've mentioned on Ao3 yet but I have a private twitter for my patrons! It has a LOT more smut, written and drawn, so if you're interested here's the link to my patreon!   
> https://www.patreon.com/pretzellus


End file.
